


I'll cut my hair, to make you stare

by PlantPalFynn



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hamid has long hair, Minor Character Death, no beta we die like bertie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantPalFynn/pseuds/PlantPalFynn
Summary: Hamid has an odd relationship with his hair, especially after his parents told him to cut it in school.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Azu, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Everyone, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Sir Bertrand "Bertie" McGuffingham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	I'll cut my hair, to make you stare

**Author's Note:**

> The first half is after an idea from [ Fozzy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fozzy) and is written after her messages from the writing rangers (we're still working on the name) discord server.

He grew out his hair a bit for various reasons, for one it reminds him of his sisters hair and he missed them when he was away in school in England. He misses them and hasn’t seen them all year bc he doesn’t go back home during the school year. The longer hair gives him come comfort in this place where everyone is mean. 

So he is back at home and he missed his family because he was gone for what felt like forever and when he’s back his siblings give him the love and affection that he so rightfully deserves. He cuddles, hugs and talks a lot with is siblings but his parents kind of just blank him? He expected this from his father just not to this extent, but his mother also started doing it as well and that’s odd.

He starts getting anxious because he doesn't know what he's done wrong and every time he tries to ask he gets ignored.

One night while he's doing homework, his mother enters the room and he goes to leave the chair to hug her and ask her what's wrong but she kinda just holds him down on the chair by his shoulder and rakes her fingers through his rather long hair and it feels nice?? He’s used to this from his sisters but not his mum. She hasn't given him any attention recently and he doesn't want her to stop and ignore him again so he just sits there in silence for a bit. Eyes closed slightly leaning into her touch.

She's still playing with his hair and has started to put it into a low ponytail of sorts and he kinda just freezes. That’s not what his sisters do when they play with it, they just start loosely braid it just to undo it by running their hands through it. 

Suddenly he feels a crunch it feels weird and then his head feels a bit lighter and he can see bits of hair falling into lap and onto the floor. The stands pool around the chair on the ground and he can do nothing but stare as more and more hair falls down as his mum keeps going until most of it is gone. He feels tears starting to pool in his eyes he liked this hair, it was his. It reminds him of his sisters and family and he's going to be leaving soon. After she’s done with cuting through the ponytail, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and tells him she loves him so so much. She leaves the room with the promise of an actual haircut in the morning.

The haircut he get’s the next day is even shorter but he can’t reject it because his mum is there with him. 

The rest of his school years he keeps his hair short as he doesn’t want to go through that again and disappoint his parents. 

\------ 

When Hamid went to uni in the first semester he was very aware of his hair and was notoriously keeping it short. he went to the hairdresser often and was really unsure about his looks. At the end of the first semester during final season he is so caught up with studying that his hair grows longer than before and he gets loadsa compliments for it. During the break between the semesters, he doesn't go home and doesn't cut his hair bc if he's honest he likes it a bit longer. In the second semester he goes to the hairdresser less often, it grows longer. He switches mayors and he cuts it back to a shorter style. During his time studying magic his hair grows as he's so caught up with it and everyone in the course is a bit weird so nobody cares if his hair is longer than usual. He grows it out even further. 

When he gets expelled his hair reaches the mid of his back and Hamid keeps a nice band on his wrist to tie his hair back when he feels like it. In the time between being expelled and meeting Zolf, his hair grows further. Then he meets Bertie again and Zolf and Sasha, Zolf doesn't seem to care that Hamid's hair is that long. Bertie makes stupid comments at first bc he is used to Hamid being frantic about the length of his hair and the new Hamid is not the Hamid he used to know. Sasha also doesn't seem to care but Hamid notices that she keeps staring at his hair. He asks her after a while and Sasha admits that she really likes how it looks and that she wants to touch it bc it looks so soft. 

He allows her to touch it and she runs her hands through it. A bit later she starts to braid it and Hamid just relaxes at the feeling. Later in Prague Zolf leaves he thinks briefly about cutting it again but put it off again. He's excited to meet his sister again and her reaction to his hair. When they first meet Grizzop he looks weird at Hamid with his long hair. It almost reaches the small of his back by now. Sasha and him got into a habit of her braiding his hair in the morning. He wonders why she can braid hair so well since she has really short hair herself but he doesn’t ask her because he feels like it’s none of his business. 

Then the whole Kafka thing happens and his sister doesn't get to see his new hairstyle and Bertie is dead and won't ever comment on his hair again even if's not nice. He cries a lot afterwards. Then he realizes that they will have to go to Cairo and meet his family. He suddenly is very aware of his hair again in a way that hadn’t happened in quite a while. 

Sasha comes to him and just sits with him till he calmed down a bit. Then she redoes his braid which has become quite loose. Grizzop comes in and asks, bluntly as ever, what’s up with Hamid. Hamid tells him the story of his school experience and his parent’s reaction to his long hair back then. 

Grizzop looks grim when Hamid ends and says, “That’s bullshit! Your hair looks good and really soft and you take good care of it!” “Maybe I should cut it back before we go to Cairo,” Hamid says with a sob in between. 

“NO! You should keep it! You clearly like it! and if your parents don’t I will shoot their kneecaps!” Grizzop says forcefully. 

They arrive in the sandstorm that is Cairo and run into Azu. She likes Hamid from the first interaction and seems to like his hair from the first glance at it. She says so and asks if she can braid it when they have time for it. 

So they do that in the evening and get someone to look after Sasha’s condition the next day and go to Hamid’s family sometime later. When they meet Hamid’s Family they are all standing in the room. His father looks kind of disapproving at Hamid with his long hair in a nice braid. Hamid can feel anxiety creeping up and get’s the urge to flee the room. Saria has a soft look on her face when she sees Hamid and his braid. He hugs his mother and nd starts to cry at the thought of Aziza who isn’t here anymore. His mother gently runs a hand over his braid during the hug. His father avoids the topic of Hamid’s hair but doesn’t ignore Hamid like all those years back. His mother seems to like his long hair now and not ignore him. The whole funeral happens and Saria says she’s glad that Hamid feels confident enough to have long hair again no matter what their parents said and did all those years ago. And she says that Aziza would have loved it. 

They meet with Apophis to save Sasha and then head to Damascus, destroy the factory and go to Rome. 

They retun from Rome without Grizzop and Sasha to a world that’s gone weird. Hamid misses both of them, especially when they go to Japan. Seeing Wilde again was nice but he was so cold through wards them. Zolf was also different but once the week of quarantine was over Zolf was almost back to normal, Wilde was still colder through wards them than before. 

They go and find Cel who seems to love Hamid and his hairstyle. They ask him a lot of questions about his care routine and he answers. 

He asks Cel to cut it a bit shorter when they get out of quarantine after the institute so they do. The crunch of the cutting is weird and brings back bad memories but Hamid doesn’t stop them as he wanted them to do it. Hamid likes it, it’s lighter than it was and it only reaches the mid of his back. He smiles when they finish. 


End file.
